Trust
by Kkat84
Summary: Fanfic for Michelle Sagara's Cast in Shadow. It's a oneshot from Severn's point of view for a few key parts of Cast in Shadow.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cast in Shadow, it was written by Michelle Sagara.

A/N: I usually don't do one-shots, but I couldn't resist. There is a little bit of a time jump in one or two places, but if you've read the book you should be able to figure it out.

Trust

"I need to be able to trust you." The intensity of Elianne's voice struck Severn. She wouldn't let him speak; to be honest, he didn't know what he would have said if she had let him. He had been trying to explain ever since they had seen each other again, in the Hawklord's halls, but Elianne refused to listen. She really hadn't changed. Even if she were willing to listen now, they didn't have the time. Catti didn't have the time. He nodded his assent, and they ran towards the building.

"Let her go!" Elianne's, no, Kaylin's, voice held all the rage and pain in the world. At that moment, she didn't care if she herself died, she only cared that Catti lived. She wasn't a scared child anymore. He focused his mind, as he had so many times in the past few years, on the job at hand. How were they going to reach the girl? By the time they fought through the Barrani, the girl would be dead. Catti would be dead, and Kaylin would become something…other, something unimaginable. He could not lose Kaylin, but he wouldn't betray her again. Tiamaris' words penetrated Severn's racing thoughts. He gave a curt nod. The Dragon picked him up, and Severn catapulted through the air.

He stood straddling the terrified girl as the enemy closed in. They moved quickly, giving him no time to unhook his blade-chain. He was good with a sword, though. Slash, thrust, parry. No time to do anything but protect Catti. No time to wonder why he was able to fight four Barrani at all. Save Catti, save Kaylin, he told himself. Save Kaylin, save Catti. He was peripherally aware that the room was much smaller than it should be. The Dragon was unleashed. Kaylin joined him on the sacrificial altar, fighting with blazing ferocity. His blood sang with fear, rage, and a fierce, disconcerting joy. Tiamaris ordered them to retreat; Severn seconded it. Kaylin scooped Catti up in her arms and ran, Severn at her heels. Blood ran freely from his wounds, but he ignored it. Blazing heat burned at his back as the Dragon unleashed his fire.

Hours later, Severn stood quietly as the Lord of Wolves made his demand. The Lord of Hawks kept the tenor of his voice quiet and even, giving little evidence of his thoughts. Maybe Kaylin could have read him, but Severn could not. The Wolflord, on the other hand, was an open book to the former Shadow Wolf. He wanted Severn back. Both men were looking at him. Severn quickly pulled his thoughts together, realizing that the Hawklord had asked him a question. What did he want to do? For a moment, Severn's normally quick mind drew a blank. He had requested to join the Hawks because Elianne was in danger. He had spent years protecting her. He had joined the Wolves so that he could watch her without her knowing it. He had known, somehow, that the deaths would start up again. Memories of the past few days swirled in his head. Seeing Elianne face to face. Teasing her like he used to do, seeing her reluctant smile light up her face. Fighting her in the foundling halls, listening to her plead with him to save Catti. Watching her burn with a fire he did not understand, praying to whoever listened that she would come back.

It had killed him to let her go once; it was killing him again. The last thing that he wanted was to lose her. What he wanted was to fight at her side, but he didn't know if she would ever agree. "Ask Kaylin," he managed to say, voice raspy. The Hawklord raised a questioning eyebrow. "If she wants me to stay, I'll stay. Otherwise, I will return to the Wolves." Lord Grammayre considered Severn's answer, and then nodded. "I will ask her when she returns to duty." The Lord of Wolves opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He gave a curt nod of resignation. Taking a breath, Severn asked to be dismissed. If he had to stand up much longer, he probably wouldn't be able to. Too tired to feel annoyed by the curious gazes of the office staff, he threaded his way through the building and returned home.

Severn woke up when someone pounded on his door. One of the Barrani Hawks, Teela, stood smirking in the doorway when he opened it. "Where's your mirror," she demanded as she brushed past him. "In a box."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of a mirror?"

Severn shrugged. "The Wolflord doesn't mirror people who are late." He didn't bother stating what happened to tardy Wolves.

"Good thing Kaylin's a Hawk, then."

"Why are you here," Severn demanded tiredly.

"For reasons beyond my comprehension, our little mascot wants you to stick around."

Severn didn't dare let the ember of hope catch fire. "And…"

Teela smirked at him. "You have Festival duty to sign up for. You're also late."

His expletives made her laugh. "The door is over there," Severn snapped. She sauntered out the door, deliberately leaving it open. Severn hastily dressed and headed out the door. Stupid Hawks. He let a fierce smile cross his face for a minute as he ran out the door.

Please review!


End file.
